gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Last Dimension
Last Dimension is a turn-based RPG collaborated by multiple gaming companies published by Square Enix for the Wii, DS, GBA, and PC. Last Dimension is a crossover between various gaming franchises such as Super Mario Brothers, Klonoa, Final Fantasy, Sonic The Hedgehog and many more. The artstyles are varied between designs while some of the anthropromorphic characters are designed by Yoshihiko Arai giving them a more "cuter" design than usual. The game is presumed to have an average of 70 hours of game time if the sidequests are included. However, handheld titles lack sidequests so they are at average 11 hours. The handheld versions are in 2D while PC and Wii are in 3D. The GBA version was released in 2005 being the first version released, the DS version was released in 2007 and the Wii and PC were released in 2008. Plot Pennifer, one of the game's original protagonists have been studying interdimensional portals since she was a child. The other two original protagonists, Michael and Chen visit Pennifer while she was tweaking the portal. After finishing the portal, Pennifer goes in to check it out being transported to a strange place with random objects floating around and platforms scattered. The portal closes locking her out leaving her stuck in the dimension. While exploring around, she finds Jeff from Earthbound, who is explaining how the place turned out to be. Pennifer pities Jeff and offers to put an end to whoever caused destruction to the universe. Jeff helps Pennifer escape and they arrive back home. Pennifer explains to Michael and Chen about the entity that caused a rip through the universe. She then upgrade the interdimensional machine to also go through time and all 4 jump in the portal to begin their journey starting with "The Mushroom Kingdom. Gameplay Last Dimensions is a turn based ATB based RPG that encourages you to level grind and upgrade party members. You can have up to 5 party members at a time. In addition, certain characters have skills that combine their abilities into one making a much stronger attack/heal. If you bring a party member or item to their own realm, they will become stronger, all characters except Pennifer up until mid-game can be switched out any time and anywhere. In the overworld, some party members are required in order to get through certain boundaries or find hidden secrets. Some are even required for the story to flow. In the Wii, DS, and PC versions, you can go through many different paths that will unlock various other characters and areas. Villains are recruitable but are hard to do so. There are plenty of different conditions to be met to unlock a typical path such as placing certain members into your party or gaining morale. Abilities Character specific abilities are obtained via leveling up and generic abilities are obtained from chests or stores. In order for characters to use certain generic abilities they must meet all of these requirements - Same element - Same rank of usage or higher - same level or higher - Same equipment to use (Not typically necessary) In example, Michael's element is Grass, he is level 15, has a sword equipped and can equip rank 3 attack abilities so therefore he can equip leaf slash. Characters There are in total, 150+ characters. 35 in the DS version and 32 in the GBA version. All of them have differing roles. Those roles are attacker, the damage dealing role, healer, the health restoring role, breaker, the stat depleting role, speed, the fast role, and mage, the magic based role. List of key characters Pennifer (mage) Chen (Breaker) Michael (healer) Jeff (Earthbound) (mage) Mario (Mario brothers) (Mage/Attacker) Luigi (Mario brothers) (Speed/Attacker) Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) (Speed) Marche (FF: Tactics Advance) (Attacker) Montblanc (FF: Tactics Advance) (Mage/breaker) Bowser (Mario Brothers) (Attacker/Breaker) Zidane (FFIX) (Attacker/Speed) Freya Crescent (FFIX) (Attacker/Breaker) Klonoa (Speed/Attacker) Tat (Mage/Breaker) Mega Man (Mage/Breaker) Roll (Mega Man) (Speed/Mage) X (MegaMan X) (Attacker/Breaker) Zero (Mega Man X) (Attacker) Ness (EarthBound) (Mage) Ryu (Street Fighter) (Attacker) Lucca (Chrono Trigger) (Mage) Rover (Animal Crossing) (Breaker) Bosses Bowser (Mario) Resetti (Animal Crossing) Magus (Chrono Trigger) Eggman (Sonic) Petey Piranah (Mario) Weapons and armor Certain characters can equip different armor and weapon types. Those include: Weapons: Swords, daggers, flowers, cannons, guns, explosives, Wands, staffs, spears Armor: Clothes, plate, helmets, hats, masks, heavy armor, boots Category:Video Games Category:Games